


【奎八】独家采访

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: seventeen成员各自发展多年后，当红艺人金珉奎突然宣布隐退。从此销声匿迹，在隐退后的第8年，意外受邀接受采访的内容。将首次公开隐退8年来的种种，和那个至今无人知晓的隐退原因🧐🧐🧐。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	【奎八】独家采访

全糖无虐点🍬 一发/完 7000+

现实向，设定是seventeen成员各自发展多年后，当红艺人金珉奎突然宣布隐退。从此销声匿迹，在隐退后的第8年，意外受邀接受采访的内容。将首次公开隐退8年来的种种，和那个至今无人知晓的隐退原因🧐🧐🧐。

______________________

柯记者从业以来从没有像今天这样紧张过。虽然入行已经有十几年，采访过大大小小无数的明星爱豆。但今天要去采访的这位，明显对于柯记者来说有着不同的意义。

隐藏自己的属性入行多年，柯记者终于等到了这一天。回想自己的整个青春几乎都在追逐着seventeen。就连当初选择这个行业，也是期待着某一天有机会能接触到照耀自己的星。从出道到登顶，到军白期，再到各自发展。柯记者感慨也惋惜，当自己真正入行的时候，成员们都已经30多岁，开始选择各自不同的生活了。有些成员依旧活跃在电视屏幕上，有些则选择退出了这个喧闹的圈子回归普通人的生活。柯记者的本命就是其中最隐世的那位成员，谁都没想到他会选择在最红的时候突然退圈的成员：金珉奎。

想起金珉奎最后一次在颁奖典礼宣布引退的画面，柯记者现在都会心痛。毕竟那时候的金珉奎已经拥有好几部家喻户晓的热播剧，不管是solo专辑还是综艺资源和人气都在鼎盛时期。明明可以迎来事业巅峰的他，却在参加最后一部电影的颁奖典礼上突然宣布隐退，至此之后再也没有了任何消息。万千少女为之心碎的夜晚仿佛就发生在昨天一般，各种媒体都在猜测。有说他其实是某富豪后裔，突然接到遗产继承的，也有说压力太大精神出问题的。

但最多最多的猜测都是...他结婚了。

至于对象是谁，外界的猜测从来没停止过。有说是之前一起拍过电影的女一号，有说是练习生时期就有的女朋友，甚至还有传言是和某个粉丝。谣言五花八门，从来没有哪条被证实过，记者们也总会在采访seventeen其他成员的时候提起这些猜想。但是不管哪个成员听到了后，反应都是笑的猖狂，并摆摆手告诉媒体们，都别乱猜了，是一个你们都想不到的人。

距离金珉奎消失在大众视野里，已经快8年了。柯记者也从来没想过，在某个普通的早晨随着主编办公室一阵刺耳的尖叫，传来了一个振奋整个编辑部的消息。

“金珉奎愿意接受采访了！而且指定了我们出版社！！”“届时他的太太也会出场”

“准备一下！采访地址在他家，时间是这周六！”

“你千万要小心，态度要好，不要问多余的问题。”主编喋喋不休的叮嘱还回荡在脑海里，柯记者看着车窗外飞驰而过的景色，内心依旧错愕又慌张。没想到媒体挖地三尺都没找到的金珉奎其实就住在韩国，离市区不太远的小镇，车子越过一座小丘之后路过一片田野，最后停在了一栋白色的别墅门口，别墅背靠着小丘，面对着大海。

“旺旺旺”节目组刚下车还没站稳脚就被突然冲出来的叫声吓得一机灵。

白色的花园里，一只半人高的金毛扒拉着栅栏冲着节目组一个劲的叫唤。

“应该是金珉奎养的狗吧”“啊？现在怎么办？我们要现在去按门铃吗”

“不要啊我不敢，我怕他咬我诶”一时间节目组陷入尴尬，面面相觑的看着彼此和趴在栅栏上叫的正凶的金毛。

“...我去吧，总不能一天都这样站在这里吧”柯记者皱着眉头迈出了步伐，一鼓作气打开了门。只感觉一个踉跄就被某个金色物体扑倒，眼镜被甩飞，柯记者一边惊慌的在地上挣扎着想推开身上的重物，一边喊着救命。

“芒果，你在干嘛！快过来！”随着一声低沉的男音，身上的重物消失了。

“哎一古，怎么这么不乖啊。把别人都弄倒了”视线模糊，只看到一个高大的身影靠近。

“实在不好意思记者同志，芒果太久没见过陌生人太兴奋了。这是您的眼镜。”当柯记者戴上眼镜后，心脏差点原地罢工。金珉奎穿着一件白色的居家T恤搭配长款黑色开衫，正蹲在地上顺着刚刚还在发疯的金毛。

“芒果，去玩吧~”放开安抚好的金毛，金珉奎站起了身。

“您没事吧，实在不好意思，刚开始就给您添麻烦了。”金珉奎满脸惭愧的给记者递上纸巾，并且打开了花园的门，让其他工作人员进入。

“没关系的没关系的，您能接受这次采访已经是我们的荣幸了。”

“哈哈哈哪里的话，如果没有问题的话，那就开始吧，按照约定的流程，我先带你们参观下我的房子吧”

老实说自己快疯了，柯记者强作镇定握着录音笔和记事本。8年过去了，岁月不但没有折损金珉奎那天妒人羡的神颜，在岁月的沉淀下反而增添了几分成熟男人沉稳的魅力和气质。身材也依旧保持着完美的状态，皮肤微微比从前黑了一些。许是很久没有面对媒体，金珉奎的语气和举止都显得非常的得体而温柔。双层的小别墅，外带一个环绕式的花园。进门先是一条长廊，墙上挂着许多未署名的画作，金珉奎介绍这些都是自己和太太的作品，因为放不下了。有些就挂在了这里。接着是客厅，然后是厨房，再然后是书房，书架上陈列了seventeen出道至今的所有的专辑。二楼，金珉奎介绍说，是卧房和画室还有工作室。因为太太还在工作，所以就不领记者们参观。

采访的地点回到面朝着大海的客厅，金珉奎独自坐在背靠玻璃窗的沙发上。秋季午后的光穿过海平面也撒入室内，围绕着金珉奎，伴随着金珉奎微扬的嘴角，氛围无比的温柔和曦。

记者：“那采访就准备开始了，这次采访一切以金珉奎先生您的意愿为准，如果有您不想回答的问题，您完全可以选择不作答。出版前一切您想删减的地方都能删减。您看可以吗？”将摄影机架好，节目组全体进入高度紧张状态。

“好的好的，没问题”和紧张的工作人员相反，金珉奎随意的像和朋友聊天一般，翘着腿抱着手看着镜头。

记者：“首先，再次感谢您能参加我们的采访。对于我们出版社来说真是莫大的荣幸”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈哪里哪里，我才要谢谢你们专程跑过来”

记者：“刚刚参观了您的住宅，真是一栋非常漂亮又温馨的房子呢，想问下您是从隐退开始就住在这里了吗？”

金珉奎：“不是的，这栋房子是3年前搬进来的。”

记者：“是这样啊！那就是说之前的5年您都不住在这里？”

金珉奎：“是的”

记者：“那可以问个问题吗，这也是所有人都很关心的问题，您当初为什么会选择在人气巅峰时期选择隐退呢”

金珉奎：“嗯...怎么说呢，就觉得...足够了。我收获的爱和财富已经足够了”金珉奎抱着脑袋歪着头，像是在思索着什么。

金珉奎：“开始个人活动之后我总觉得我少了什么，心里一直有个地方莫名的空虚。不管怎么努力工作都没办法填补的空虚”

金珉奎：“突然某一天，我发现了问题所在。我一直在被爱，也一直在回应着各种各样的爱。但是...我好像从没真正的追求过自己的所爱。等我发现这个事情的时候我都已经37岁了，离心爱之人那么的遥远。”金珉奎眼神突然的惆怅，回忆着一件仿佛无比惋惜的往事。

记者：“所以...您当时的隐退...真的是...因为您的太太？”面对金珉奎的深情，记者也有些手足无措。

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈是的，可能确实有点突然。我当时太着急了，我意识到自己的迟钝后就想以最快的速度去弥补。”

记者：“方便说下当时宣布隐退之后的那段时间您的具体活动吗？”

金珉奎：“嗯...我那晚就买了去我太太所在国家的机票，离开了韩国”

记者：“！？您的太太是外国人？”节目组一度震惊，怪不得所有狗仔和媒体都没有找到一点踪迹，原来是离开韩国了。

金珉奎：“是的哈哈哈哈哈，当时迫不及待的就去和她告白了”

记者：“天啊，太浪漫了，您太太一定很感动吧”

金珉奎：“不，并没有。”

记者：“！？”

金珉奎：“她当时在酒店里臭骂了我一顿。”

记者：“...？？”

金珉奎：“甚至把我一个人留在人生地不熟的外国差不多一个月没理我”

记者：“我的天....那后来是怎么...”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈其他成员在我们中间调和了半个多月吧，加上我一直死缠烂打，可能是被我的真诚打动了吧。她也狠不下心真的不理我，就顺理成章了。”

记者：“那就好...诶，也就是说您太太seventeen其他成员都认识吗？”

金珉奎：“嗯是的，她跟我们所以人从我们快出道的时候就认识了”

记者：“！？真是让人吃惊，可以问下其他成员对于您做出这样的选择都是什么样的态度吗？”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈哈他们啊，基本上都是支持我的。就是那几个话多的，跟我通了一晚上的电话骂我傻，这么多年才后知后觉。”

金珉奎：“说起来，机票还是圆佑哥帮我买的。我走之后事务所一些琐事也是胜宽帮我解决的，家里的狗也托付给了胜澈哥。把我太太骗到酒店也是俊哥帮的忙。说起来还真的要感谢他们，在这种事情上总是义无反顾的帮助我支持我。”

记者：“原来是这样...那您最近还有和成员们见面吗？”

金珉奎：“有的，在韩国的成员们经常会来我们家玩，其他成员的话上次见面应该是我们在美国办婚礼的时候了。”

记者：“您原来是在美国办的婚礼啊...啊！所以之前那次seventeen成员集体赴美，大家都以为是为了帮洪知秀先生的度假村做宣传，实则去参加您的婚礼了？！”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈哈是这么回事，宣传也不是假的啦，我们的婚礼就是在哥的度假村举办的。我太太想要一个私密的婚礼，但是又不能少了seventeen任何一名成员，所以我觉得在哥新开张的度假村就是最好的选择了”

记者：“真是感人呢，那按照时间上来说，您和太太是3年前结婚的。可以问下那之前的5年发生了什么吗？”

金珉奎：“当然是追求她啦”

记者：“整整5年吗！？”

金珉奎：“没有那么夸张，只是我太太她是个非常传统和保守的人。因为在不同的国度和语言环境下长大，她有诸多的顾虑。当然...也因为我亏欠她的太多了，一开始她没有打算原谅我哈哈哈哈”

记者：“亏欠是指...？”

金珉奎：“emmm...其实从我去服兵役之后我就再也没见过她了，她回了自己的国家。等我从军队出来之后立马就投入了工作，错过了，同时也没有察觉到她的感情。我后来才知道她伤心了很长一段时间，并且已经做好放弃对我的感情的决心了。”

金珉奎：“所以我刚去找她的时候，她才边哭边骂了我一个晚上哈哈哈哈哈...”金珉奎有些害羞的摸了摸自己的头。

金珉奎：“之后，我决定了留在她的国家。她去哪里工作我就跟到哪里，想着把这些年亏欠的补偿给她。”

记者：“那后来...您太太答应了？”

金珉奎：“是的，答应了和我交往，不过那时她还有工作在身，我们还是时常不能见面。后来，我实在受不了这样的状态，我去见了她的父母，主动表明了我的心意。”

记者：“！？您真的很有勇气”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈哈其实想想还是蛮后怕的，她父母万一反对，我也不知道该怎么办”

“不过还好，她的父母非常的支持，说只要我太太本人愿意，他们就没有意见。”

“爸妈都说，多我这样一个儿子是件倍儿开心的事呢”金珉奎的微笑里带着一丝骄傲。

记者：“那之后您太太的反应呢？”

金珉奎：“我劝说她放下了工作，我们去环球旅行了。那5年的时间里我们游历了许多地方，曾经说好想一起去旅行的地方，我们都一一兑现了，还去回顾了以前巡演曾去过的城市。在第4年我们回到新泽西，是seventeen美巡的其中一站，也是曾经一起旅行过的城市。最主要的是...”说到这金珉奎的表情突然多了一分羞涩。

金珉奎：“那是我们交换初吻的地方，虽然当时都说喝多了没有印象。但其实我们都记得清清楚楚的，只不过当时还小，不敢直面自己的感情。借着在异国他乡的氛围和醉意才敢小小的放纵一下。但我到现在都没告诉他，那天晚上等她睡着之后我借着酒劲在一张床上抱着她偷偷亲了好多次嘿嘿。”金珉奎满面春光的回忆着自己的往事。

“...”突如其来的狗粮砸的节目组一时不知道在从何聊起比较好。

金珉奎：“啊啊，说跑了。嗯对，然后我们回到了新泽西然后在那里，我和她求婚了”

记者：“！！或许我们可以请您说说当时求婚的详细画面吗！？”

金珉奎：“哈哈哈哈想听的吗？其实也不是什么很浪漫的安排。当时带着我太太去了以前一起拍过照片的街道，太太当时什么都不知道，我把我的相机拿给她让她给我拍照。特别嘱咐要和从前的一模一样。太太就拿出之前的照片对着拍，然后拍完她就发现街边的标牌上的字不一样了，放大后看到上面写着Merry me。然后整条街的灯熄灭，几秒后亮起，隔壁咖啡店开始放准备好的歌曲。面包店和花店的老板们也按照约定好，捧着准备好的鲜花和礼物出现。在异国人群的祝福下，太太哭着把单膝跪地的我拽起来抱在怀里，我一边帮她擦眼泪一边帮她戴戒指。就这样，我们就订婚了。”

记者：“....！这还不浪漫吗，呜呜呜，我要是您太太我肯定幸福死了”工作人员赶紧拍拍记者让她冷静冷静，别被个人情绪带跑了。

记者：“咳咳...那之后您就直接去了洪知秀先生那办了婚礼，然后回到韩国买下了这栋房子是吗？”

金珉奎：“嗯，是的，思来想去。全世界我们已经玩的差不多了，还是想回到最开始的地方生活”

记者：“这栋房子跟环球旅游也花了您不少钱吧，现在不当艺人了，您应该还有其他副业维持生计吧”

金珉奎：“啊~没有哦，我现在是全职的家庭主男，靠吃我太太的软饭嘿嘿嘿”金珉奎边说还边露出有些憨厚的笑容。

“！？”再次震惊节目组，实在没想到这是个曾经的顶级男偶像说出来的话。

记者：“那...那就是说，您太太还是有工作的是嘛...”

金珉奎：“是的，你们也看到了那些画。当然我太太做的不只这些，她很全能的，唱歌跳舞写诗什么都做的很好。她偶尔直播一下，或者发首歌卖卖画就已经足够我们两个的生活费了”

记者：“没想到您的太太也如此多才多艺...怪不得值得您这般一往情深呢”节目组感到了释然，也是，既然能很早的认识seventeen，又能被眼前这位如此痴情相待的，一定是位非常优秀的女性。

记者：“想问一下，您沉寂了这么多年，选择在隐退后的第8年里突然接受采访是有什么特殊的含义吗？”

金珉奎：“嗯...确实有。因为也真的很久很久没有和我们的粉丝沟通过了，也想让那些关心我的粉丝安心。不用担心，我过的很幸福，也不后悔自己的决定。至于为什么选择这个年份嘛哈哈哈哈，那就留给克拉们猜测吧。虽然我没办给予你们每个人幸福，但我还是希望，曾经一起陪伴过我们的你们都能幸福。谢谢你们曾经的支持，也是因为有你们我才能过上我想要的生活。真的再次感谢一直以来喜欢我的粉丝们，感谢你们。”

气氛突然真挚了起来，记者的手都开始因为情绪微微颤抖。工作人员再次提醒她回神。

记者：“那再问一个问题，也是今天最后一个问题了。不过您要是不想回答也没有关系。”

金珉奎：“嗯，你们说吧”金珉奎转头看了下背后一半身子已经潜入海平面的太阳，心想也差不多该结束。

记者：“这真的是所有人都非常非常好奇的问题，您...有意向公开您太太的身份吗？” 陷入了沉默，节目组大气不敢喘一口，通过刚刚的描述，没有人不好奇此时就在二楼住着的这位前艺人的娇妻到底是何许人也。

金珉奎：“嗯.....”金珉奎抱着手靠在沙发上思索了大约半分钟。

记者：“啊...要是不可以也没关...”

金珉奎：“那你们稍等一下吧，我去和我太太商量一下”

记者：“啊好的好的”

金珉奎站起身就向楼上走去，留下了气氛沉重的节目组。柯记者此时已经紧张的满头是汗，默默的在心里写稿子做思想准备。如果等会被告知太太拒绝出演该如何措辞，如果见到了本人该如何夸赞，该准备什么样的问题。必须得表现的得体，柯记者在心里默念，一是出于对工作的负责，二是出于绝对不能在自己本命面前丢人的决心。

十分钟过去了时间慢的让人着急。节目组的人都调整着呼吸，不敢多说一句废话。

随着下楼的声音，镜头随着节目组的视线转向楼梯。

只有金珉奎一个人。

看来是拒绝了

“夫人她...”

“啊。她答应了不过她要整理一下，可能还要麻烦你们等等”

“没关系没关系！！夫人能答应真的是我们莫大的荣幸。”

“噗...不过...等会见到他本人了，你们就不要夫人夫人这样叫了”

“啊？请问是为什么...？”

“嗯...等下你们就知道了，哦对了，虽然现在说有点晚了，但是你们还是不要太惊讶吧...”

金珉奎话还没说完，楼梯上就传来拖鞋踩踏着木板的声音。一个身影不紧不慢的从楼梯上走了下来。

一双纤细的腿和睡衣的下摆，

半身，

全身，

最后整个人出现在客厅。

屋内无比安静，安静到仿佛没有人呼吸，当记者的记事本掉在地板上的时候发出了远比平时更加响亮的声音。

显然，眼前这位金珉奎先生的“夫人”也在这样沉默的氛围里感受到了万般的尴尬。

目瞪口呆望着他的一众节目组跟两台摄像机，还有坐在沙发上憋笑的金珉奎。

这个情况让他觉得十分的恼火。

“啊...！金珉奎都和你说了...不要让我出来的嘛...你看看别人的反应” 他皱着眉头快步走到金珉奎身边一拳一拳揍在还在傻笑的金珉奎身上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈米安，可你不觉得很有趣吗”金珉奎一边躲避着打过来的拳头，一边指着面前的摄影机。

“哎呀别打了别打了，还录着呢。小心报道出去说你家暴我！”身上的拳头果然消停了，转而揪起了金珉奎的衣服。

“哎哟！很会说嘛你”

“emmm...时间不早了，各位也辛苦了。那今天的采访就到这里结束吧，我们送大家出去，之后关于内容剪辑的事情我们会再联系你们的。” 炮语连珠，还没等节目组反应过来，金珉奎就被“夫人”拽着，把还沉浸在震惊中的节目组送到了门口。当大门关闭之后，只听见里面还传出了一阵阵打骂调笑的声音。

节目组面面相觑，三秒之后只听到柯记者一声尖叫。

出道前就认识，一起旅行，现在偶尔在做直播，会发歌，会画画，认识seventeen全员，外国人。明明已经给了这么多提示了，为什么居然到最后都没发现！！

刚刚出现就让人震惊的那位，金珉奎先生的太太，正是同为seventeen成员的： 徐明浩。

徐明浩也算是比较隐世的成员之一，8年前结束在中国的行程。开始环球旅行，偶尔会开直播，会在社交媒体上分享自己的生活，每年还会发一两张专辑。粉丝们都以为开始养老的他，谁也没想过会跟金珉奎生活在一起。毕竟从金珉奎入伍之后他就再也没在任何场合提起这个前队友。连CP粉都以为他们已经彻底BE了。

刚刚金珉奎和徐明浩在客厅打闹的场景像画片一样的柯记者的脑海重放，是无比温馨又日常的画面。好像曾经自己看团综和各种物料时也看过似曾相识的画面，只不过那时看到的并不是作为夫妻的打闹，也还不知道他们真的彼此相爱了那么多年。

当真正知晓金珉奎妻子的身份后，反而让整个节目组陷入了恐慌。大家都呆在原地分析着如何是好，你一言我一语。只有柯记者独自一人抱头蹲在地上，嘴里不停的念叨着“不是吧，不是吧，不是吧。”她的大脑瞬间回放这些年徐明浩物料里的各种细节，还有曾经他们俩的互动。她的脑袋快要爆炸，原来答案其实早就藏在徐明浩这些年的种种言行举止里，也藏在他们曾经每一次不经意流露出的情感里。

突然，节目组看到柯记者发了疯一样的向海边冲。在海浪和海风的呼啸声中能隐约听见柯记者叫喊着：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我居然磕到真的了！！！！”

这件事也没让节目组为难很久，当晚节目组就接到了金珉奎的电话。金珉奎说经过和徐明浩的商讨，他们决定还是不直接公开这段内容。采访的发布形式，改成文字出版，并且删减徐明浩出演的内容。录像也全部剪辑，只保留金珉奎感谢粉丝的片段作为特别放送播出，并且徐明浩特别提出希望节目组能销毁剩下的录像。

当～～～然

是不可能彻底销毁的啦。目前最后一盘备份正刻在一张光碟里。被柯记者藏在保险柜里，准备以后当做传家宝传承下去。

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

谢谢观看！！


End file.
